


A Time for Everything

by Elfflame



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Foodie.  Her prompt: Inara/Mal - Inara rejoins Serenity, with newfound bravery to admit her feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missfoodie2shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoodie2shoes/gifts).



She was finally ready to say something.After everything they’d been through—arguments, running from the law, teaching him how to swordfight, even finding him and Naandi together the night before she’d died—it was time.

But once back on the ship, there never seemed to be time available.With Wash gone, Mal shared piloting with River, and every time she tried to approach him to talk, he always seemed to be on his way to the cockpit, and if it wasn’t that, it was dealing with finding them a new cargo, or dealing with repairs…There just never seemed to be time for him to talk.

Still, she knew he couldn’t hide forever…


End file.
